Brightstar's Battle
by Zizi - Whiteflower
Summary: All Brightkit ever wanted to do was to lead a normal life in her Clan. When a haunting vision appears at the edge of the Twolegplace, she has not been the same. Destiny will lead her, and she must create a different path than her ancestors. It's time for a change in the forest. A/N: 'Sudden Dreams' prequel
1. Allegiances

**Welcome, welcome! I present to you: _Brightstar's Battle!_ All about the life of little Brightkit. Here are the current allegiances for MoonClan (you may recognize some familiar faces), and I also added some cats for population's sake. Managing cat families turned to out be a little difficult! **

**Before you venture on, I have one side note: my forum will only open/start when I see that enough people have joined, so tell all your friends that MoonClan lives on!**

 **For new readers, this is a bit of prequel to _Sudden Dreams,_ so if you'd like, you could go read that for further info. **

* * *

MoonClan

Leader: Thrushstar – tom with thick black fur and light brown eyes

Deputy: Strikepelt – dark gray tabby fur, tom with teal eyes (apprentice: Leafpaw)

Medicine cat: Petaldapple – she-cat with short white fur and dark yellow eyes

Senior warriors:

Treefire – gray and black mottled tom, amber eyes (apprentice: Stagpaw)  
Hawkwing – brown tabby tom, with green eyes and scar on left foreleg (apprentice: Birdpaw)

Warriors:

Applefur – tom with dark brown tabby fur, amber eyes  
Rainfall – white and gray mottled she-cat with green eyes  
Fallenshadow – calico she-cat with black markings around teal eyes (apprentice: Grasspaw)  
Stoneclaw – pale gray tom with dark tail rings, blue eyes (apprentice: Owlpaw)  
Graybelly - black tom with dark gray underbelly and yellow eyes (apprentice: Tawnypaw)  
Silverfeather – dark silver she-cat with glittering amber eyes and white underbelly

Queens:

Phoenix, former rogue - ginger she-cat with white-tipped tail and brown eyes  
(mother to Hawkwing's kits: Mintkit, Emberkit, Firekit)

Marigoldtoe – golden she-cat with white underbelly and violet eyes  
(mother to Strikepelt's kits: Brightkit, Redkit [second litter])

Apprentices:

Stagpaw – white tom with black markings around paws, dark brown eyes  
Birdpaw – sandy-colored she-cat with a scratch on her tail, brown eyes  
Leafpaw – black tom with green eyes and fluffy tail  
Grasspaw – dark gray tom with green eyes  
Owlpaw – sleek light brown tabby tom, green eyes  
Tawnypaw – pretty pale brown she-cat, brown eyes

Elders:

Breezeclaw - gray and black she-cat with strange red eyes

A/N: There's really not much need to make RockClan right now, I'll only be needing a few warriors for that.

* * *

 **Now for some important stuff. This will be a slow updating story, which means that I will update one - two chapters/week. If I have a lot of free time, I might update more often, but otherwise, this is my pace.**

 **Edit: I'm sorry for the sudden changes and lack of cats. It's hard okay!**

 **Also, this fanfic gives some back story on Raven and Ice and the Cobras, hopefully that is enjoyable (for _Sudden Dreams_ readers).**

 **NEXT CHAPTER(S) COMING: JAN 13, 2018**


	2. Prologue

**Here's the prologue to start us off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Ice awoke, gasping for air.

What just happened?

She was running from a bunch of cats yowling about her killing their family and friends.

Shaking herself, she realized how ridiculous that was. It was just a dream. She stood up from her spot under the stacked cardboard boxes and stepped outside.

It was another regular day in the Twolegplace. Cats were fighting and it reeked of rotten crowfood. Ice nodded to the two guard-cats by her side. They were loyal to her and the Cobras. She padded across her alley and spotted Terror screeching away at two intruders.

"Get out of Cobra territory before I claw all your throats out." She hissed, brown tail lashing. Ice felt a slight twinge of pleasure at her sister's cruelty. Terror, when they were younger, was always the weak one. Now she's one of the most trusted Cobras Ice has.

"Here, sister, I'll deal with them." Terror whirled around and dipped her head in greeting. Ice bared her teeth. She could tell that the rogues were already shrinking at her appearance. One of them, a large gray tabby, stepped forward. Ice assumed he was the leader.

"I am Fang. This alleyway belongs to us and we have come to take it back." He snarled. Ice was not intimidated by the least.

"Alright, Fang." Ice mewed sweetly and took one pace back. "Take one more step into my territory and then you may take this whole alley back." The rogues exchanged confused glances. Ice twitched her whiskers. "Are you coming, or are you too scared?" She pressed. Fang started to pad forward.

"If you insist, I will-" In a split second, the tom was on the ground, his throat open and mouth foaming. Ice's right claw was dripping with blood. Terror let out a small mewl of satisfaction. The rest of the rogues started backing up.

"Who wants to go next?" Ice asked, giving her paw a little lick for further effect, but the rest of the cats had already ran off.

"That was brilliant, sister." Terror said, eyes gleaming. Ice appreciated the compliment, but knew this would've ended sooner if her sister weren't so sympathetic.

"I suppose. Next time, attack them before I get here." She snapped, and pounced away.

Ice walked down her strip of territory, glaring at all the old cats and mothers begging for food, until she reached Burn. Burn was very special; she came from the Faraway Lands, where no rogue has ventured. She came searching for a home, and Ice was kind enough to offer her a place in the Cobras. She stepped inside the shaggy dumpster they were living in and grimaced. Burn looked frail and thin, and her two kits, Raven and Fighter, were squirming around. "Burn, wake up." Ice ordered, her tone hard. The ginger she-cat blinked up at her.

"Oh, hello, Ice. Welcome to our den." She croaked. Fighter let out a small mewl.

"So you're sure Raven has magical powers, right?" Ice said sharply. Burn nodded.

"She lifted several mice from the dumpster this morning. I saw it with my own two eyes." The mother responded, somewhat proudly. Ice cackled.

"Tomorrow, bring Raven to my den and she will live with me from now on. You and Fighter will be given fresh-kill for a reward." Burn's eyes widened. _Well, what's she waiting for? Nobody can resist an offer so kind,_ Ice thought impatiently. Burn looked back to Raven.

"Of course." She mewed softly. Ice nodded. _That's what I thought._ _She cannot disobey her oath._ She pounced out from the stinking den. Now for some hunting.

…

Ice watched gleefully as Burn, Fighter, and Raven all marched up to her. "As I promised, Ice." Burn bowed, and nudged Raven forward. The small kit looked frightened, but Ice was pleased by her lack of protest.

"Good. Hello, Raven. You're going to be my new best friend." She said, blue eyes flashing. "Burn and Fighter, help yourselves to something in my fresh-kill pile." Of course, there was nothing much in the fresh-kill pile. Just a few skimpy mice and a squirrel or two. Ice and Terror had already eaten most of it that morning. The she-cat and her kit both picked up some meat and padded out, both glancing miserably behind them. Once they were off, Ice turned to Raven. "Now, you are going to rule the Cobras beside me as an equal. However, before that can happen, you must swear your oath." The little kit shivered, but her voice was bold.

"How will I do that?" Ice yowled for her guard-cats, and once they came, she picked up one of Raven's tiny paws.

"First, I will draw your blood." Ice slit a tiny slash one the leg, and Raven winced. "Next, you will repeat after me. _I am loyal to my leader and her family."_

"I am loyal to my leader and her family." Raven repeated, horrified, as blood started dripping to the ground.

" _I will the defend my leader's territory at all costs."_

"I will defend my leader's territory at all costs." Ice licked her lips.

" _I am not afraid to spill blood for game._ "

Raven hesitated. "I am not afraid to spill blood for game."

" _I am bound to the Cobras, and the Cobras to me."_ Ice finished. "Now, you have to draw your own blood."

"I am bound to the Cobras, and the Cobras to me." Raven recited, and carefully scratched another wound right below her first one, and grimaced in pain. Ice watched her, happy that everything was going according to plan.

"Excellent. Welcome to the Cobras, Raven. We will definitely have a fun time together. I will be training your magic personally, and as I promised, you will be treated as an equal." Ice dragged out leftover chicken from behind her. "Take some." Raven slowly bent down and started nibbling on the meat. Ice cackled, knowing that the tiny will be an amazing servant and can surely make her the most dominant rogue in the whole Twolegplace. It was her time to rule. The power is hers.

* * *

 **I know it's a bit short, but I might be changing it. Thanks for reading! :D**

 **NEXT CHAPTER(S) COMING: JAN 13, 2018**


	3. Chapter 1

**I was very excited to post this today!**

 **Chapter 1 of Brightstar's Battle is now here. I've working on this for awhile, and I've been anticipating it's publication.**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading!**

 **Edit: I also changed things around since I figured the age wouldn't add up.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Many moons ago..._

There was sunlight shining right at them, Brightkit was sure of it.

She heard some whispers and snuggled closer to Mama, sniffing. She smelled her brother, Redkit. He was awake as well, and moving. Suddenly, a loud voice rang in her head. "Good morning everyone! Glad I'm finally not on dawn patrol, I can come vi-"

"Silverfeather! Keep it down! This is a nursery!" Another soft voice hissed, and loud voice seemed to quiet down.

"Oops, sorry, Phoenix. Is my mother awake?" It whispered, and Brightkit let out a small mewl when she felt a shadow lean over her.

"Yes, what is it, Silverfeather?" Mama croaked. Redkit immediately started complaining when their mother shifted around to reveal a gust of cold air.

"Oh, I just came to check on the kits. Did Brightkit open her eyes yet?" That's my name! Brightkit thought happily, and suddenly everything came flooding in.

There were voices everywhere now! Brightkit could hear all of them. She sniffed at Mama, and realized that she was looking, really looking at her. She had fluffy golden fur and kind violet eyes. Brightkit whirled around and look! There was Redkit! He had reddish-brown fur and stripes on his back. Does she have reddish-brown fur?

"I think she just did." Mama mewed happily as Brightkit continued to peer around, her amber eyes curious. Silverfeather squealed and peered down at them. She had thick gray hair and amber eyes as well, just like Brightkit, who swatted up at her older sister. Suddenly, she felt a hard weight on her back and realized that Redkit had pounced onto her in a play-fight challenge and two wrestled around on the bedding. Brightkit heard Phoenix, the other queen, purr in delight from across the den.

"She is adorable. And so is that tom of yours, Marigoldtoe. Now, for my little monsters..." Brightkit pulled herself out from under Redkit's reach and spotted the three other voices she had been hearing: Mintkit, Emberkit, and Firekit.

"They both opened their eyes! Great! Now we have more denmates to play with!" Emberkit mewed happily, and jumped out from under her mother's belly, shaking her pelt in anticipation.

"Nuh-uh-uh, not so fast, they are four moons younger than you. Let them get used to it first, and then you can take them outside." Rainfall tutted, and lay back on her bedding in exasperation when her kits started complaining.

"But I was really young when I went outside!" Mintkit mewed, grooming herself, but all three kits were silenced after another glare from their mother.

"Out. Now." Brightkit watched jealously as they padded out from the nursery. There was a whole new world out there to explore! However, she lost hope in going outdoors anytime soon when Silverfeather ushered her back to her mother's bedding.

"Now, Marigoldtoe is a strict mom. She won't let you guys go outside anytime soon. But don't worry; I'll show you all the good hiding spots in the camp when you're ready." She promised. Brightkit and Redkit squealed in delight.

"Thank you, Silverfeather, now leave." Marigoldtoe muttered tiredly, and flopped back onto her moss bedding, which Redkit immediately snuggled into, but Brightkit was sitting straight up. She watched as her older sister walked out of the nursery and past a few other cats. More cats! My Clan! Brightkit thought.

"Brightkit, go to sleep. You need to rest." Rainfall said kindly, and Brightkit reluctantly squirmed to sleep beside her littermate. Redkit was fast asleep, his breathing steady, and so was Mama. Slowly, Brightkit felt her eyes start drooping to the sounds of the wind whooshing by outside…

 _Later that moon…_

"Brightkit! Get up! Silverfeather is here to take us around the camp! I was so excited that I barely slept last night!" Brightkit blinked a few times, letting the sunlight into her system. Redkit was prancing around the den, his fluffy tail held high the air. Marigoldtoe was still asleep, and Rainfall as well. The older kits must've gone outside, seeing that they weren't in the den.

"Shush, you're going to wake everyone up. Besides, not sleeping is bad for you." Brightkit whispered back, padding out from the bedding. Redkit snorted.

"Whatever. Anyways, do you think-OH THERE SHE IS!" Silverfeather entered the den, but she was wearing a scowl on her usually pretty face.

"Redkit, what in the name of StarClan do you mean by calling cats up this early? Will you please quiet down?" She snapped, and lashed her tail. Brightkit immediately stepped in for her brother.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Silverfeather. Anyways, you promised to show us the camp." She mewed. Her sister hissed.

"Not this early! Ah, whatever, come along since you're up." Redkit let out a small squeal in delight and pounced after Silverfeather and Brightkit brought up the rear, feeling a rush of anticipation for going around the camp for the first time.

Dawn had painted the sky a warm rose color and it bounced off MoonClan's rock and grass filled camp, with several large clumps here and there. Newleaf was visible among the growing flowers and melting snow. Most cats were awake, and padding around the camp, chitchatting quietly between them. Brightkit gasped. She loved it, and it felt so much like home. Then, she spotted the deputy, Strikepelt, organizing another group of cats for a patrol, and she felt a rush of pride. Strikepelt was her father and an amazing warrior. He was one of the first cats to explore the tunnels many, many moons ago. I want to be just like him someday, Brightkit thought happily. However, she couldn't see MoonClan's leader, Thrushstar, so she assumed that the black-furred tom was still asleep. Redkit slowed down to match her pace.

"Wow, this place is amazing! Oh, watch out for those rocks, you might slip." Her brother skidded to a stop in front a large set of rocks that led to the bottom of the camp, which was filled with lively grass. Silverfeather jumped to the bottom with amazing ease.

"Come on down! You might fall the first time, but you'll get it soon enough." She called. Redkit went first. He daringly pounced forward, only to land off balance on a moss-covered stone and slipped promptly, sliding to the bottom on his belly.

"That wasn't so bad," He winced as he licked his sore paw. "Now it's your turn, Brightkit!"

Brightkit gulped. From up there, the bottom looked steep and faraway. Help me, StarClan, She thought as she jumped to a flatter rock and to her amazement, she stayed on the stone still and firm. Silverfeather and Redkit cheered from below. Feeling a little more confident, Brightkit took another jump and landed on the grass, but wobbled around and eventually fell on her back. Silverfeather laughed as she helped her little sister up.

"That was great for a first time," Purred a voice from behind them. Brightkit whirled around and saw Strikepelt padding towards them, his teal eyes glinting with pride. Silverfeather gasped and dipped her head in greeting.

"Strikepelt! Er, how has prey been so far?" She seemed happy to see their father as well. Brightkit looked their father for an answer.

"It's going well. I just sent out Applefur, Graybelly, and Tawnypaw to help with the tunnel de-frosting. So! I see that my second litter has finally ventured out into the camp! How do you like it so far, Brightkit and Redkit?" Redkit stepped forward, eager to speak with Strikepelt for the first time.

"We love it! It feels just like home, right, Brightkit?" He nudged her sister expectantly. Brightkit nodded firmly.

"Yep! And, we can't wait become apprentices so we can explore the forest!" She added. Redkit yowled in delight and Silverfeather purred.

"That's five moons to go. Alright you two, we should step bothering Strikepelt because he has work to do. Let's go, I want to show you the moss tunnel that I loved when I was a kit." After saying goodbye to her father, Brightkit padded after Silverfeather excitedly, hoping for something really amazing in this tunnel. Her older sister told her so many things about the place that Brightkit felt like she had already been there.

"There it is! Can we go inside, please?" Redkit pleaded, and Silverfeather agreed, as long as they were careful. However, she herself lagged behind because she 'didn't like tight places'. The two kits slipped through the small entrance hole and saw that the cave was covered in sparkling moss, and she spotted the High-Hill and a dark gray Thunderpath that lead to the Twolegplace on the other end. Brightkit shuddered at the thought of Twolegs. They were so big, and scary.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" A voice snapped Brightkit from her daydreams. She saw that her brother was talking to Leafpaw and Stagpaw, two older apprentices that were about to become warriors soon. She rushed to her littermate's side in panic.

"We just wanted to take a look." Redkit growled back. Stagpaw snorted in defiance.

"As if. You were obviously coming to destroy our pebble collection. All the kits are jealous of our pebble collection." The older tom curled his lip. Brightkit gasped as he started to advance on them.

"No we weren't! Don't be ridiculous! We barely know what a pebble is!" She retorted quickly. Suddenly, the other apprentice, Leafpaw, stepped forward.

"It's alright, Stagpaw. Our pebbles are fine." He mewed, his green eyes flashing. Brightkit felt his gaze turn on her and her heartbeat quickened, having never met an apprentice before. "What's your name?" He asked softly.

"My name is Redkit, and this is my sister, Brightkit." Redkit explained proudly. Stagpaw snarled, but turned around. Brightkit felt a small spark of annoyance at her brother's bluntness. She could speak for herself! Leafpaw dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"My pleasure to meet you. My name is Leafpaw, and this my friend Stagpaw. I hope you see around once you become apprentices." Brightkit watched admiringly as the two older toms padded out from the tunnel. Once they left, Redkit let a sigh of relief.

"You don't think that they won't like me, right?" He looked at Brightkit, who was purring.

"Of course not! You're the most likable cat I know! Now let's go back, I'm sure Silverfeather is waiting." Brightkit walked back towards to the entrance hole.

"To be honest, I actually really like the pebbles."

"Redkit!"

"Just saying, angry furball!"

 _Two moons later…_

Brightkit and Redkit were sharing a squirrel Silverfeather caught. Brightkit licked her lips. She loved the tasty meat and, along with her brother, devoured it in seconds. Rested and full, she leaned back into the ground, sprawling out her limbs. "I'm so full! What should we do now, Redkit?"

"Ooh, we should go check out the elder's den! We've never been inside!" He exclaimed, eyes glowing. Brightkit leaped to her feet. She couldn't believe they had never been in the elder's den!

"You're totally right! Come on, let's go!" She bounded across the camp, the warm wind of greenleaf ruffling her fur.

The only cat that lived in the elder's den was a she-cat named Breezeclaw. She was Smalltail and Stoneclaw's mother, and moved into the elder's den many moons ago. Tawnykit claimed that she was slightly grumpy and dizzy in her old age, but Brightkit was determined to find out for herself. She padded into the grass-covered den and gasped. It smelled of lavender and it was very clean, much better than the nursery. Brightkit was still staring, when a voice interrupted her. "Hello, young'un, never seen you before. Who's your mother?"

"Marigoldtoe," Brightkit answered automatically, and turned towards the source. It came from a cat with a gray and black pelt, along with the strangest pair of red eyes. Brightkit had never seen red eyes before. Redkit then joined his sister in the den, and let out his own gasp.

"Oh, you're her litter, eh? Yeah, you're already her second one! I mean, when good ol' Silverfeather was still little Silverpaw, I was still a warrior. That's your brother?" Breezeclaw tipped her head towards Redkit, who was continuing to marvel at the cleanliness of den. Brightkit winced, trying not to imagine her older sister as a trouble-making apprentice.

"Yeah. Do you clean the den yourself?" She asked curiously, and sat down beside the elder, who shook her head.

"Wish I still could, but it's part of a young'un's duty to help the elder's, eh? Hey, you come here an' sit down, too. I can't shout that far," Breezeclaw wheezed, and Redkit padded over to snuggle up beside Brightkit, who was still curious as ever.

"Do the other kits come and visit?" She questioned again, and Breezeclaw nodded. Redkit's ears perked up, anticipating the answer.

"You mean Phoenix's bunch? Ah, those three are pretty naughty, especially that Tawnykit. Owlkit is quiet though, always follows instructions. They do come by." She then let out a small purr. "I remember when Phoenix herself first came to the Clan. Ah, so helpless. And thin," she chuckled to herself. Brightkit twitched her whiskers thoughtfully.

Phoenix was a rogue that MoonClan rescued, along with Stagspring and Birdsong, who had become warriors just awhile ago. They were chased from the Twolegplace by another band of rival rogues and accepted into MoonClan all before Brightkit was born. Marigoldtoe had just moved into the nursery then, and claims that Treefire's patrol had stumbled in with them torn and bloody. Birdsong even has a mark on her tail to prove it. Even thought Stagspring and Birdsong changed their names, Phoenix chose not to. Brightkit wonders if she might go back to the Twolegplace one day.

"Can you tell us a story?" Redkit mewed eagerly, leaning forward. However, he received a scowl from the elder instead.

"Have some patience young'un, you know I was planning to," Breezeclaw snapped with dignity. "Well, let me tell you a story about Thrushstar."

"What's so interesting about Thrushstar?" Redkit asked, confused. Brightkit quickly nudged her littermate. Gosh, have some manners!

Breezeclaw snorted. "Not much now, but when he was your age, Great StarClan was he a pawful." Brightkit laughed. She couldn't imagine Thrushstar, their great leader, being a lowly apprentice. He was an amazing cat after all. "He would try to escape into the forest all the time, with his boundless energy. Well, now look where it got him. Leader of MoonClan, father of three kits, but he did work very, very, hard for it." She let out another soft purr. "Let me think, ah, right. He is Treepaw- I mean, Treefire's brother, of course, and when they were apprentices, they were inseparable. They got in trouble together, teased other cats together, did everything together." Brightkit exchanged looks with Redkit. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Marigoldtoe never told us that Treefire was Thrushstar's brother! Marigoldtoe had told them all about their family before.

"One time, he, along with Treefire and best friend Strikepelt, sneaked out from camp to go spy on RockClan, since we were in a time of rivalry with them. They were all severely punished the next morning. Ah, the look on their faces when Blossomstar scolded them. Those were good times," Breezeclaw peered out of the den. "You two should get back to the nursery. Your mother will be waiting." Brightkit nodded, and padded out from the den with a blink of gratitude at the old she-cat. Redkit followed, his tail swishing to and fro.

"Who knew that even Thrushstar was an apprentice once? Wow!" He exclaimed as they entered the nursery. Brightkit purred in delight.

"Well obviously, mouse-brain, but what I can't believe was that our father was Thrushstar's best friend." She replied, padding up to their mother. Marigoldtoe greeted them with several cleansing licks.

"Thank StarClan you're okay! Where have you two been?" She shook her golden head. "Never mind that, go to sleep. It's much past your bedtime." She then promptly shoved Redkit into the bedding and Brightkit climbed in after her littermate, not feeling drowsy whatsoever.

Apprentices, huh? That's what I'll be in just three moons!

* * *

 **Brightkit is hereeeeeeeeeee! xD Now _Sudden Dreams_ readers definitely recognize old names! The decision to make Marigoldtoe Brightstar/Brightkit's mother was pretty last minute, but it was for the best. Tip: If you look at the prologue of _Sudden Dreams,_ you'll see that Brightstar's brother, Redkit/Redear delivers her the warning. However, Brightkit's warrior name won't be revealed until much later, stay tuned!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER(S) COMING: JAN 20, 2018**

 **Another side note: I go by EST**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know this is quite a lot shorter than the first chapter, and I apologize for that. However, I had a busy week and busy day and this is what I have ready for you guys. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

 **Edit: Ignore my changes**

 **::chp 2: Brightstar's Battle::**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Three moons later…_

Brightkit awoke to buzzing inside the den. _Wow, there are so many cats in here!_ She sat straight up and realized that Redkit was still fast asleep.

Otherwise, all the other cats were awake and chatting away. She spotted Strikepelt, Marigoldtoe, and Smalltail near the entrance, discussing something. She also saw Emberpaw, Mintpaw, and Firepaw nearby, who had become apprentices awhile ago, before Smalltail had moved in. She also spotted Petalwillow, the medicine cat, and Leafblaze, who had become a warrior a few moons ago. Brightkit felt so glad that he had come to visit. She padded over to him and was greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Brightkit! Are you ready to be an apprentice?" He asked. Brightkit nodded excitedly, and felt Redkit join them as his pelt brushed hers.

"Morning, Leafblaze. Why are there so many cats in here?" He glanced warily at all the cats in the nursery and shook his flattened pelt.

"Well, they came for your apprentice ceremony that's for sure. If I were to be exact, I wou-" Leafblaze was cut off by Mintpaw, who came bounding over excitedly.

"Hi! I'm so glad you guys are finally becoming apprentices!" The gray she-cat yelped, her eyes gleaming.

"Me, too! Great StarClan, it's been way too long..." Redkit padded after Mintpaw, the two discussing apprentice training. Brightkit purred.

"I think they'd be good mates." She commented, feeling small rush in her belly. Leafblaze purred.

"Let's wait and see." He laughed. Brightkit let out another purr. She couldn't wait to have a mate and kits. That's what she always wanted to do. Even Phoenix agrees that she would make a good mother.

"Brightkit! Redkit! Get yourselves washed, Thrushstar is starting soon!" Yelped a cat outside, which turned out to be Fallenshadow, who had Leafblaze and his sister Pebblekit many moons ago. Pebblekit wasn't able to survive leaf-bare, which turned out to a huge devastation. Brightkit twitched her whiskers. She wondered if Leafblaze had gotten over the death of his sister yet. It must've been hard. _I wouldn't know what would happen if Redkit died!_ She shuddered.

"Brightkit, let's go. We're pretty much ready anyways." Redkit mewed from across the den, and with a friendly parting from Leafblaze, Brightkit padded towards her brother, ready to finally be apprenticed.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Hightop for a Clan meeting!" Thrushstar yowled into the clearing, and cats started flooding in. Brightkit, along with her brother, shuffled their way to front, where Marigoldtoe and Silverfeather were waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" Silverfeather huffed. "Oh well, I hope you're clean. There's no turning back now."

"Today is another happy day for MoonClan," Thrushstar started, "because we have gained two new apprentices. Brightkit and Redkit, step forward." Brightkit felt jumpy and nervous as she padded up to Thrushstar on the Hightop. The leader seemed much more grand and solemn from up close. Redkit was in front, and he went first, stepping closer to Thrushstar.

"Redkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be myself. I hope I will pass down all I know on to you." Thrushstar recited. There was a few hushed gasps rippling across the crowd as the leader bent to touch noses with the new apprentice. Brightkit felt a huge rush of pride for her brother. He was being trained by the leader himself! _Wow! Lucky!_ After Redpaw stepped down, he immediately rushed to Marigoldtoe and Silverfeather, who congratulated him warmly. "Your turn," Thrushstar whispered kindly, and Brightkit stepped forward, shaking with anticipation.

"Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be..." The black tom scanned his Clan. Brightpaw was glancing down as well, focused on her family. Her brother's eyes were glowing with happiness for his littermate. "...Applefur. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Brightpaw's breathing stopped. Applefur? The most in-serious cat of the whole Clan? The cat that relaxes more than he hunts? The laziest cat that keeps spraying jokes everywhere? Brightpaw almost cursed. Thrushstar could've picked any cat, and he picked Applefur.

"Applefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Breezeclaw, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and..." Thrushstar hesitated. "...clever. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"I will certainly try, Thrushstar." Applefur snickered as he went to touch noses with Brightpaw, who was unhappy as ever. This was so unfair. She gets the worst cat while her brother gets the best cat? _I mean, seriously! Redpaw gets to be trained by the leader of the Clan!_ She thought grumpily and saw her littermate shoot her a sympathetic look.

"Brightpaw! Redpaw!" The Clan yowled around Brightpaw, and she felt her spirits rise slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

After the ceremony, Brightpaw escaped from her mentor to meet with her family. "Great StarClan Brightpaw, what did you do to deserve Applefur?" Silverfeather immediately laughed as she approached. Redpaw shot her a venomous look.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Thrushstar has his reasons." He said to his littermate, but Brightpaw could tell that he was holding back a laugh. Thrushstar approached them, his pale brown eyes glowing.

"I apologize for any inconvenience. I realized I was pretty ready for another apprentice, and I was betting on who went first." He admitted. Brightpaw's jaw dropped.

"If I went first, you would have been my mentor?" She gasped. Thrushstar shrugged, looking away. Silverfeather snorted back another chuckle. Brightpaw felt the rage and shame crawling up her pelt and cheeks. Why did this have to happen? _How could any cat be so unreasonable?_ She let out a low hiss, her ears flattened, and then stormed away, knocking into Applefur on the way.

"Oh, is she alright? I wouldn't want my first apprentice to make me look bad," He joked as he reached the rest of the cats. Marigoldtoe sighed and announced that she was retiring to the warriors den for the day.

Brightpaw stormed off to the fresh-kill pile, and tore at a mouse she found. This world was making her angrier by the moment. Maybe she didn't belong here. She scratched at the ground. The rage was consuming her and she started to see red. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "If you're Silverfeather, Redpaw, Applefur, Thrushstar, or Marigoldtoe, leave me alone." She roared, without even looking.

"What if you're neither?" Mewed a familiar voice. Brightpaw turned around to see Mintpaw settle down beside her, and felt a sudden rush of warmth. "Then what do you do?"

"Then, you can stay." Brightpaw purred, and thrust her muzzle into her friend's fur. "Hi, Mintpaw."

"You wanna talk about it?" Mintpaw asked softly. Brightpaw thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Nah, let's talk about other stuff." She decided firmly. Mintpaw nodded.

The two talked until around sunset, when Mintpaw was ushered away by her mentor Fallenshadow, for a night patrol. Brightpaw stood up and shook herself. She was much calmer now. Mintpaw had told her all about MoonClan's territory and fun things she did as an apprentice. Suddenly, an idea popped into Brightpaw's head. She could visit Breezeclaw!

"Brightpaw! Hello there, young'un. I saw your apprentice ceremony. Nice of you to drop by." Breezeclaw rasped when Brightpaw entered the elder's den. The den was filled with the same nice scent and several other empty, old bedding spots that were barren.

"Breezeclaw, do you ever get scared or lonely here?" She suddenly asked, whirling around to face the elder. Breezelcaw hesitated, fixing her steady gaze onto the apprentice. Brightpaw gulped.

"Sometimes," The elder finally replied. "I miss my old denmate, Darkfoot. He died a few moons ago. Ah, he was quite a joke. I believe Applefur does what he does because of good ol' Darkfoot." She chuckled. "Oh, and he was your mother's father." Brightpaw blinked. What? Someone that was like Applefur was related to her? She couldn't handle the thought, and glanced away.

"Was Darkfoot a good cat?" She asked instead, looking up at the gray den ceiling. Breezeclaw sniffed behind her.

"Well, yeah. Lemme tell you a short story about how he helped Strikepelt become chosen as deputy." Brightpaw felt her breath catch. "So, when your father was still quite a young'un, just a bit older than you, he was very shy and quiet. I assure you, Brightpaw, no cat would ever expect him to become the deputy. One day, our old deputy, Hazelmist, was killed on a Thunderpath." Breezeclaw's red gaze flicked upwards, as if giving a quick vigil. "She was old, anyways. Thrushstar had to choose a new deputy, and the decision had to be made before moonrise. He was very stressful, since he could find no good cat for the job. Strikepelt had mentored an apprentice, but he didn't show the qualities of a good leader. That is until, Darkfoot convinced him to ask Thrushstar."

"How did he do that?" Brightpaw mewed, confused. Usually you had to wait for the leader's choice, not volunteer yourself. Breezeclaw winked.

"Because he's Darkfoot. He managed to raise Strikepelt's spirits enough, with Darkfoot's amazing positivity, Strikepelt is where he is right now. A completely different cat," she purred. "Thrushstar, after a moon, admitted he was hesitant at first. Now, he shouldn't be regretting the choice at all." Brightpaw purred. Her father was even more amazing than she thought. Suddenly, Breezeclaw gave a wince of pain.

"Breezeclaw! Are you alright?" The elder nodded weakly.

"Don't worry young'un. These should be my last days in MoonClan. I've had a great and privileged life. Just remember my stories, Brightpaw. Tell it to your kits, and their kits." She muttered, and choked on another gasp of pain. Brightpaw's eyes widened with worry.

"I'm going to get Petaldapple." She rushed outside and saw that a hunting patrol was just returning through the bushes. She burst across the clearing, towards the medicine den.

"Brightpaw! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Stoneclaw yelped after her, but Brightpaw could only give him an apologetic look as she slipped into the medicine den.

"You look wary, Brightpaw. What's wrong?" Petaldapple got immdiately to her feet, her yellow eyes glittering with worry.

"It's Breezeclaw. I think she's sick." Brightpaw panted, and without warning, Petaldapple grapped a jawful of herbs and dashed out of the den. Brightpaw jumped after her, surprised at the medicine cat's quick agility.

When she reached the elder's den, Brightpaw saw that Breezeclaw was starting to foam at the mouth and felt a pang of sadness. Petaldapple's usually flattened fur was up and bristling. Brightpaw burst out from the den, not wanting to see a cat be in such pain. _Poor Breezeclaw! I hope she's not dead_. Leafblaze padded up to her, and blinked when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "What happened, Brightpaw? I saw you rushing to Petaldapple, so I assumed something were-"

"Breezeclaw's sick." Brightpaw interrupted, not wanting to hear any more. She glanced around the camp and saw that most cats were just padding around and chattering like it was a normal night. _Nobody cares, do they?_

"I'll go check inside." Leafblaze slipped past her and into the elder's den. Brightpaw shuddered, forcing herself to turn around.

All she will ever remember is Breezeclaw's stone cold face, lying dead on the dusty floor, red eyes glazed over.

* * *

 **I actually quite enjoyed writing this, especially Brightpaw's relationship with Breezeclaw. I'm pumped for the next chapter, any with me?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER(S) COMING: JAN 27, 2018 (EST)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Wazzup! As I promised, here is chapter three!**

 **I know it's getting shorter and shorter, but I'm not perfect. Also, this chapter already has enough info to last a week.**

 **::brightstar's battle chpt 3::**

* * *

Chapter 3:

 _One moon later…_

Greenleaf was starting to come to an end as the bright green colour started to leak out from the trees. The camp was as busy as ever, cats bustling around and sharing tongues in the grass. Brightpaw yawned, padding out from the apprentice's den, stretching her gray paws aback and enjoying the morning sun. She spotted Redpaw and Mintpaw sharing a squirrel near the fresh-kill pile and she couldn't help but wonder if her prediction would come true. She stood, as still as a statue, purring contently.

"Hey, Brightpaw! Stop standing around like a bump on a log. Come on, I'm taking you out for some hunting practice!" Brightpaw groaned at the voice of her mentor. Despite Breezeclaw's tragic death, Applefur had been no better than before, making Brightpaw's life much worse. She padded as slowly as she could towards the dark brown tom. "Great. Now let's get moving, we have lots to do today." _Sure,_ Brightpaw thought sarcastically as they slipped through the forest entrance.

They padded past the training clearing to say hello. Brightpaw spotted Firepaw and Emberpaw with their mentors, Stoneclaw and Fallenshadow, practicing a few fighting moves. Applefur greeted his denmates warmly as Brightpaw went to speak with the other apprentices.

"Hello, Brightpaw, what can I do for you?" Emberpaw mewed briskly. Brightpaw twitched her tail-tip.

"Nothing much, we're just dropping by." She replied glancing around. In a heartbeat, Applefur called her and they were off again, going deep into the forest.

Brightpaw and Applefur walked for what seemed like eternity. _Where in StarClan are we going?,_ Brightpaw thought, confused. They had never been on this part of MoonClan territory before. Suddenly, Applefur skidded to a stop. "Here we go!" He declared proudly. "We're staying here for the day. Now no cat will bother us!"

"What are we learning today?" Brightpaw asked cautiously. Applefur lay down and relaxed on the cool forest ground. He nodded to something behind Brightpaw, and she whirled around to see what was so interesting.

There was a metal fence there, with a hole just large enough for a cat. Behind it, Brightpaw saw that there was an old Twoleg den. It was empty and hollow, which sent chills down Brightpaw's spine. "What does this have to do with anything?" She demanded.

"You're going to learn to hunt in there." Applefur replied lazily.

"By myself?"

"Are you too scared?" Her mentor snickered. Brightpaw glared at him. He was supposed to _teach_ her, not _tease_ her. _You know what? I'm going to show you that I'm not going to back down to you._

"More like you're too lazy. So yes, I will go by myself and come back to report to Thrushstar what a terrible mentor you are." She snapped hotly, and without waiting for a response, she slipped through the hole.

"Y'know, the elders have told stories about cats disappearing in there." Applefur called after her, in attempt to change her mind. Brightpaw ignored him and marched. She was not about to stand down to some stupid myths.

The Twoleg den was broken. Brightpaw shivered. She was starting to regret her decision, but there was no turning back now. She craned her neck to see around for an entrance. She spotted another hole in the back and padded toward it, her tail held high. She peered inside and her sight was completely blocked by darkness. Jumping back, she was surprised at how dark it was in there. She looked behind her, and saw that Applefur was staring at her with a shocked look on his face. Brightpaw purred; this was her chance. Without another thought, she slipped into the den, and her world darkened.

 _Brightpaw was falling. "Help!" She yowled. How did she get here? Was that Twoleg den some kind of endless warp? She was continuing to fall, and suddenly, everything stopped. She was stuck in the air, unable to move. Brightpaw wiggled around. She was truly stuck. Where was she anyway? Was she still in Twoleg den? She glanced around at her surroundings. Suddenly, she noticed a cat was padding towards her. "Hey! Can you help me?" She asked, but the cat completely ignored her. The cat – a she-cat – was coming closer, but showed no reaction to Brightpaw. Instead, the ginger walked right past her. Brightpaw strained her neck to see what the cat was looking at. There was another cat – a tom this time – which had dark fur and glowing amber eyes. Brightpaw blinked a few times. Was she seeing the future?_

" _Sandfang! Don't do this!" The tom hissed. The she-cat named Sandfang shook her head miserably._

" _I have to. They will never accept the fact that I had kits with a rogue." She mewed. Brightpaw gasped. Was Sandfang a Clan cat that betrayed her Clan?_

" _They will never be safe in Ice's clutches. You have to raise them in MoonClan!" The tom snapped. Brightpaw curled her lip. This cat betrayed MoonClan to be with rogues. "You'll never understand. Ice is cruel and unnatural; she'll never let our kits live!"_

" _Cloud, this is for the best. Please, I can take of myself and them. Plus, I can't bear to have our meetings in secret anymore. This is for you, the kits, and me. Besides, MoonClan doesn't need a traitor like me. Marigoldtoe doesn't need a traitor like me." If Brightpaw wasn't frozen, she would've screeched '_ What!' _in surprise. Was Sandfang Marigoldtoe's littermate? Marigoldtoe always got stiff on the subject of her littermates. Brightpaw watched carefully._

" _Sandfang, don't be ridiculous. MoonClan would still accept you, just-"_

" _I don't want to live in vain! I don't want hurt any more cats!" Sandfang retorted sharply. The two cats sat in silence for a bit before Sandfang sighed. "I had a dream."_

" _What dream?"_

 _Suddenly, Brightpaw felt her limbs unfreeze and she jumped down, ready to talk to Cloud and Sandfang. Then, she was rushed forward, and saw that she was somewhere else._ This must be Sandfang's dream, _she thought. There was a glowing white cat and five other cats surrounding it. They seemed to demolishing the white cat's energy and light. Brightpaw watched the scene carefully as a voice started to rumble in her head._

 _Five cats will come together under the moon_

 _They will demolish the light_

 _Keep the Clans and stars away from doom_

 _Five cats will come with the sight_

Brightpaw woke up, screaming. Where was she? She glanced around, panicking. What happened?

"Calm down, you're in the medicine den. You're fine," a soft voice soothed. Brightpaw blinked a few times. _Petaldapple!_

"Thank StarClan you're alright! We were _so_ worried! Oh gosh, there was literally…" Brightpaw saw Redpaw seated beside her, ranting away. She also saw, as her vision started to clear, that Marigoldtoe, Thrushstar, Strikepelt, and Applefur were here as well and quietly discussing something. Applefur's expression, for once, seemed serious. Brightpaw wondered what was wrong.

"…as Applefur carried you back. He was panicking." Redpaw finished. Brightpaw blinked. Applefur had carried her back from that old Twoleg den? _Wow, so maybe Applefur can be nice sometimes._

"Does that Twoleg den do that everybody?" She asked shakily. She still didn't understand what she saw in her dream, or what exactly had happened. She decided to keep it secret for now. Petaldapple shot her a strange look.

"What old Twoleg den?" She asked slowly. Thrushstar had turned to her as well. Brightpaw felt nervous with all the eyes on her. She looked to her mentor for help. Applefur looked even more scared than Brightpaw was. He shifted around uncomfortably.

"Well, the abandoned Twoleg den on the other side of the High-Hill. I thought it would be helpful for hunting during leaf-bare. Yeah, err, Brightpaw was really brave and, uh, kinda went inside it…" He stammered.

"HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU THAT TWOLEG DEN WAS OUT OF BOUNDS UNTIL LEAF-BARE?!" Thrushstar roared, bristling like a lion. Brightpaw and Redpaw jumped, having never heard their leader so furious. Strikepelt lashed his tail and escorted Thrushstar out from den, as he had awoken Rainfall, who was recovering from a fox bite.

"Wha?" She murmured, half-asleep. Petaldapple immediately went to her rescue and soothed the injured she-cat back to sleep. Brightpaw and Redpaw exchanged glances and Brightpaw knew exactly what her littermate was thinking. _What's so bad about the Twoleg den?_

Petaldapple sighed from behind them. "Redpaw, get out. My patients need rest." Redpaw exited the medicine den reluctantly. Brightpaw sadly watched him go. She needed some company. "Brightpaw." Petaldapple mewed tiredly. "We need to talk."

Brightpaw padded out from the medicine den, confused as ever. Petaldapple had wanted to know what had happened. She kept pressing on and on, but Brightpaw insisted that she had just tripped on a plank and fell, knocking herself out. It felt weird, lying to Petaldapple, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone about what she saw. Besides, all the apprentices will think she's a freak. _And Leafblaze will probably never talk to her again._ She still didn't know what the words and vision had meant. Was she meant to a medicine cat? Only they had prophetic dreams like that. She flopped down on her bedding. All the thinking had worn her out. She needed a nap.

When she closed her eyes, she saw Sandfang once more, her scared expression stamping Brightpaw awake.

* * *

 **OOOOH (xD)**

 **Also, I would really like it if you left a review! I need constructive criticism from you guys.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER(S) COMING: FEB 3, 2018 EST**

 **Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 4

**My oh my I am late.**

 **Sorry! I was very caught up in other work. I needed inspiration!**

 **But don't worry! I'm still alive! And Brightstar's Battle will still be continuing.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Brightpaw ate her shrew in silence. She had been having the same prophetic dream almost every night and it was driving her ballistic. She was going to lose her marbles any day now, especially with Applefur acting like none of this happened. Her family has been no help either, with Silverfeather still teasing her and Redpaw always being alongside Thrushstar. She definitely couldn't tell Marigoldtoe; what if Sandfang was her littermate? She continued to gulp down her meal as her head wobbled with so many different thoughts. Mintpaw padded up to her. "Can I have the rest of that?" She mewed.

"Sure." Brightpaw nudged the fresh-kill over. She had no appetite.

"You've been off lately. Is everything alright?" Mintpaw asked as she tore at the remains of the prey. Brightpaw stared at the ground, looking for an answer. "Hey, if something's wrong, you can tell me. I'm not your brother; I'm not going to go off reporting to everyone I want to impress." Brightpaw silently cringed at her friend badmouthing her littermate, but she couldn't help but admit that Mintpaw was right. She could never tell Redpaw any secrets.

"I'm fine." She said instead, getting to her paws. "What's Tawnyeyes doing?" Mintpaw snorted.

"That annoying brat? Probably practicing her battle moves. Why?"

"She went to the old Twoleg den last leaf-bare. I need to ask her a few questions." Brightpaw responded, and padded into the training clearing before Mintpaw could question her further.

The training clearing was a very quiet and tranquil setting. It was hollowed out by the many apprentices that had trained there before, and consisted of flattened leaves and a large birch log which had fallen many moons ago. Brightpaw padded in, spotting Tawnyeyes and her littermate Grass-shine practicing with their claws sheathed. "Morning!" She yowled, and the two young warriors glanced up from their training.

"Hey there, Brightpaw! What's up?" Tawnyeyes yelped back, bounding towards Brightpaw, her brown fur blowing.

"You've been to the old Twoleg den, am I right?" Brightpaw asked immediately, twitching her whiskers. Tawnyeyes nodded her expression curious. "Well, er, what did you guys do there?" The warrior hesitated a moment before slowly answering.

"We did a bit of hunting within the shafts. There was lots of ice but quite a sufficient amount of prey. I was still an apprentice, so I wasn't allowed to the higher levels, but apparently there was rogue scent there." She commented, licking her forepaw. Brightpaw blinked twice. This was not the answer she was expecting.

"Did anything strange happen? Like, any cats blacking out?" She pressed. Tawnyeyes gave a strange look.

"No. Why?"

"Uh, well-"

"Look, Brightpaw, the elders tell loads of stories. Frankly, some of them are rubbish. There's nothing wrong with the Twoleg den; they just tell it to scare kits. If any cat disappeared down there, Thrushstar would immediately block it. So calm down, there's honestly nothing to worry about. Besides, it's cleared of cats until leaf-bare, which is moons later." Grass-shine joined in. Brightpaw shifted nervously onto her hackles. _Why did I have that strange dream, then?_ "And you have other things to worry about, like how to get your mouse-brained mentor to behave." Tawnyeyes whisked her tail over her brother's ears.

"Don't badmouth a warrior older than you! You should know better." She glanced back to Brightpaw. "Sorry about that. We should get going back to camp now. It's time to share tongues."

Brightpaw lay on a large area in which was shaded by a berry bush, grooming herself. She was still super worried about her dream; what had it meant? She had memorized the appearance of each of the five cats, and she didn't think any of them were in MoonClan.

First, there was a dark gray tabby she-cat, with brown eyes. And then there was the black and white she-cat. Besides that, a ginger tom with dagger-like yellow eyes. A gray tom and a calico tom were there as well, circling that large white she-cat. Brightpaw flipped onto her belly. Maybe she was starting to hallucinate. Maybe that dream was just a dream. _But it had been so real! Besides, I've never even met a cat named Sandfang, much less a rogue named Cloud._ She was just about to go find Applefur, but was stopped short at the sight outside.

There was a pack of cats, standing at the forest entrance.

Brightpaw's first instinct was to yowl for help, but realized that Thrushstar was already tending to them. She pounced towards the gathering to crowd and tried to hear what was happening.

"…and we've heard so many storied about forest life, we just really wanted to see if it was as good as we thought!" The she-cat in the front mewed happily. _A little too happy,_ Brightpaw thought suspiciously, but dismissed the thought.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't stay for long. These are Clan boundaries; we will not allow you to hunt here." Thrushstar said coldly, his fur bristling. Rogues! They were rogues from the Twolegplace. The leader blinked a few times.

"No, that's not the case! We know all about stealing prey. We just want to see if forest life is fit for us. We hoped you wouldn't mind if we joined your Clan for a while. Don't worry; we'll hunt as soon as we get the hang of it. And we'll try to help around your camp. We have some very clever cats here that will of use." She gestured behind her. Thrushstar held silent. _He's not going to actually accept, is he?_ Brightpaw thought, horrified as the silence stretched on. Then-

"I will allow you and your rogues to stay for one moon. Then, you either permanently join MoonClan or you leave." Thrushstar decided. A gasp rang throughout the cats gathered around. Brightpaw curled her lip. She didn't like the thought of strange cats coming to stay in their camp. However, the rogue leader bowed her head.

"Thank you very much! You won't regret it. My name is Terror. My rogues will introduce themselves as they go along. May I ask where we will be sleeping?" Thrushstar nodded at Strikepelt, who lead the band of cats away from the entrance. Brightpaw caught a whiff of their scent as they padded off. They reeked of blood and decay. Mintpaw padded up to her as they left.

"Are you kidding me? Does Thrushstar not realize they could be spies or something?" She hissed. Brightpaw nodded furiously.

"I agree. Sometimes leaders get bees in their brains, too." She snapped, thinking of her apprentice ceremony. Her respect for Thrushstar was starting to drain away. Then, Redpaw came to join them.

"Gosh, Thrushstar must be feeling generous if we are to give up some of our camp to rogues." He watched their leader retreat to his den quietly.

The rogues were to sleep near the edge of the camp, not in a cave but sheltered by a precipice. Brightpaw watched Strikepelt gave out orders to help build beddings. She wondered if her father didn't understand how foolish this decision was. She doubted it, thought; Strikepelt usually knew what he was doing. "Hey, Thrushstar and I are going for a hunt in Tree Hollow later. Wanna come along? You don't have to bring Applefur." Redpaw offered. Brightpaw met her littermate's gaze and nodded slowly. Maybe this would get her mind off of the dream for once.

Thrushstar, Brightpaw, and Redpaw padded wordlessly in the forest, which was filled with green. Brightpaw tasted the air. A bit dry, but prey-scent packed the air. She glanced at her leader, wondering where they would stop. They were almost at Tree Hollow.

Tree Hollow is a large clearing with several exotic herbs which attract prey. There are huge trees there, and they seem to stretch to the sky. It's the closest strip of territory to RockClan, their rival Clan whom takes advantage of their rocky forest territory.

As they reached the clearing, Brightpaw saw that there was already a group of cats there. She bounded forward to say hello, and realized that it was a group of rogues that seemed to be lost.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fighter! Graybelly said it was obviously _that way!"_ A large she-cat screeched, nodding at a direction.

"Shut up, Spotty, it's not like you know everything. Besides, this place is cool, too." Fighter spat back. The large she-cat and another burly tom laughed.

"What are you, a Clan cat?" Spotty roared, lashing her tail.

"Ha, his magical sister is getting to his head. He thinks he's so important." The burly tom curled his lip. Brightpaw watched in horror as the two larger cats advanced and the smaller one. Thankfully, Thrushstar intervened.

" _Ahem._ Where are you to be headed?" He asked, eyes showing no sympathy. The rogues saw Thrushstar and immediately stopped their bicker.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We got lost on the way to um, High-Hill. Would you mind telling us where it is?" Fighter apologized. Thrushstar blinked, and ignored the two other rogues sniggering loudly.

"Right across the path and bear to the tree on your right. There is also another large path, follow it to High-Hill." Fighter nodded in thanks and beckoned to his comrades, who were still quietly laughing. Brightpaw glared after them. They were so rude! _You can't trust rogues._

"Wow, those two were _mean._ " Redpaw accented his last word, and then turned to his mentor. "Come on, we should get hunting."

The hunt went well. Even thought Brightpaw was distracted, she caught a nice plump squirrel, much to her surprise. They returned to camp to find chaos everywhere.

"This is absolutely absurd." Hawkwing mumbled as he brushed past them. Brightpaw watched closely at what was happening. It appeared as if the rogues had mistreated Smalltail, and now Stoneclaw and Applefur were stirring up an argument as Fallenshadow attempted to calm them down.

"She's expecting kits! So what! I'm starving! Also, I caught the vole! She shouldn't have been eating it!" A rogue was yapping. Brightpaw held back a gasp. How could he!

"You piece of rotten crowfood! How DARE YOU-"Applefur exploded in anger, furiously fighting against Fallenshadow's lock on his shoulders. Brightpaw had never seen her mentor so enraged before. This must be because Smalltail was his mate. Leafblaze was there as well, trying to calmly make the rogues understand.

"In MoonClan, queens and elders eat first! Please, follow our code if you want to live here." He said, green eyes glowing with a silent rage. Brightpaw felt a rush of relief that he wasn't taking the physical route.

"You touch another hair on my sister and I will claw your mangy throat out." Stoneclaw growled. The rogues seemed unfazed by the threat, but reluctantly retreated after this statement. After the cats cleared, Brightpaw saw that Smalltail was on the ground. _That cat must've knocked her over,_ Brightpaw thought. How could rogues be so vulgar?

"Not all of us are like that, you know." A voice behind her said. Brightpaw whirled around and saw Fighter, the little tom from earlier, standing before her. "I never liked Tangle. He's brutal as Venom." Brightpaw blinked. She was really sure what Fighter meant, so she just shrugged. "What's your name?" Fighter asked curiously. "You Clan cats have a very strange naming system."

"We do not!" Brightpaw retorted. "My name is Brightpaw, by the way. You rogues are the ones with strange names." Fighter purred.

"Why are you so on edge? I'm not going to randomly attack you or anything." Brightpaw curled her lip. She still didn't trust any rogues. Fighter backed up at her expression. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just want to make friends." Brightpaw was taken aback by his honestly and how vulnerable it made him. She then just shrugged again.

"So, you're Fighter, right?" The tom nodded. "Uh, you got any littermates?" Brightpaw remembered the burly tom saying something about a 'magical sister".

"Yeah, my sister's named Raven. She didn't come with us." He replied curtly, obviously not wanting to discuss it further.

"What about your parents? Are they here?" Brightpaw asked curiously. _He's got to have some family here._

Fighter shook his head. "My mom's named Burn. She's too weak to travel. And my dad," his expression darkened, "was named Cloud. He died a few moons ago." Brightpaw nodded, feeling a pang of sympathy.

Then, it hit her.

"Wait-who-did-you-say-your-father-was?!" Brightpaw yelled in one breath. Fighter looked her for a moment before replying.

"Uh, his name was Cloud. He died in a game night a few moons ago. So?" He asked roughly. Brightpaw stared at him, jaws wide open. Fighter narrowed his eyes.

"What about your mother? What does she look like?" Brightpaw asked quickly. _What the StarClan?_

Fighter hesitated. "Well, she has ginger fur and blue eyes. Why are you so interested in my parents?" He backed away, bristling. Brightpaw stared at the ground. She didn't even realize that Fighter was slowly leaving.

Why was Sandfang's kit here?

* * *

 **I have to admit that this was very fun to write. So mysterious!**

 **I hate to saw this again, but please review! I really need to know your opinions.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER(S) COMING: FEB 17, 2018 EST**


End file.
